UNA BROMA
by Everysee
Summary: ¿Era solo una broma?
1. Chapter 1

Era un cálido día de verano, y yo me acababa de despertar. Enran aproximadamente la 12 pm. La noche anterior había salido de fiesta y me encontraba un poco descolocada. Bebí demasiado alcohol.

Pero aun así me mantuve consiente durante toda la noche.

Me levanté de un brinco de la cama, y fue tan rápido que la tensión me bajo y me dolió unos segundos la cabeza dejándome algo aturdida. La suerte es que me recuperé en seguida.

Como no encontré mis chancletas verdes de espuma con estampados de rayos amarillos encima (probablemente estaban debajo de la cama y me daba pereza agacharme en ese momento), salí de mi habitación y bajé las escaleras de madera de pino (no de muy buena calidad pero útiles). Mi estómago quería comer un trikini compuesto de lechuga, queso, pollo, tomate, mayonesa, bacón y huevo frito. Os lo recomiendo 100% esa combinación es deliciosa.

Tanta fiesta había provocado en mi cuerpo tener un apetito voraz.

Una vez preparado dicho trikini, me fui a sentar en mi terraza con vistas al monte… llanuras verde manzana repletas de puntos de colores se fundían con el implacable azul del cielo. Un paisaje realmente idílico.

Aun estando en paz y tranquilidad disfrutando de la comida, sentía que me había olvidado de algo… ¡EL CELULAR!

Rápidamente fui a buscar mi Smartphone que estaba cargando en mi habitación, así que dejé el trikini con 3 mordiscos en el plato encima de la mesita, a solas en esa terraza con dos sofás y una mesa mediana de madera en el centro.

Una vez agarrado dicho dispositivo me volví a sentar en uno de los sofás y desbloquee el móvil…

No podía ser. Mis ojos no creían haber visto el Whatsapp que había llegado.

¡Era él!

Increíble.


	2. EL SÚPER CANUTO

Pensaba que me tenía completamente olvidada después del pequeño pleito que tuvimos hace meses. Aun así no dudé en abrir el mensaje:

 ***Chat***

Trunks dice a las 12.14pm: ¡Hola Pan! ¿Quieres quedar esta tarde a las 16h con los del grupo? En el mismo sitio de siempre, ya sabes :)

Me sorprendió, me volvió a hablar como si nada hubiese pasado entre nosotros. Algo me hacía desconfiar de él en ese momento, pero al final accedí quedar con Trunks y los demás.

Como de costumbre, solíamos quedar en nuestra guarida secreta. Una fábrica de colchones abandonada que queda a las afueras de nuestra ciudad.

Por lo visto, los chicos tenían algo en mente… Algo nuevo del que me querían hacer partícipe.

Sería la primera vez que lo iba a probar. Simple curiosidad, nada de vicio. Era una mezcla de marihuana y tabaco, enrollados proporcionalmente con 3 papeles de 30 cm que formaban una trenza. El súper canuto lo apodaban los más veteranos del grupo. Un porro de ese estilo te podía valer 50 pavos tranquilamente, si el verde era de buena calidad claro.

Como la mayoría del grupo eran niños pijos se podían permitir ese coste.

Todos los muchachos ansiaban poder dar la primera calada del día de ese experimento tan grotesco, ya que, precisamente el día de hoy, era la primera vez que el grupo haría una nueva combinación: verde y coco. Un tanto peligrosa la verdad. Un tranquilizante junto con un estimulante… ¿Qué patada al cerebro no?

A diferencia del verde, el coco ya era más caro y difícil de conseguir, no cualquiera te lo vendía… y era complicado fiarse del camello, muchas veces te vendía polvo que llevaba más yeso, medicamentos o tiza triturados más que droga. Coco cortado se le dice.

El mundo de las drogas es más complejo de lo que parece. Lo poco que sé acerca de eso es porque me han ido explicando o por cosas que he visto en persona.

Como mucho yo he llegado a tocar drogas como el tabaco y el alcohol. El verde no. Ni tampoco drogas más fuertes y peligrosas como la nieve…

No entendí por qué todos estaban emocionados por probar la harina –otra forma de llamar al coco-. El verde es natural en la mayoría de su composición, cosa que el coco es más químico que otra cosa. A parte que puedes morir si tomas cocaína de forma inadecuada.

Del mundillo este de las drogas nada bueno puede salir. Yo era consciente.

Ya era mi turno de dar el calo al súper canuto.

¡Me sentó como el puto culo!

Menudo blancazo me dio al principio, pero luego…

La sensación era indescriptible.


	3. Contr-adicción

Pasaron meses, los últimos restos del invierno pasado se iban deshaciendo poco a poco dando paso a la bella primavera… Oh, la primavera. Una de mis estaciones favoritas.

También es la estación del año en la cual cumplo años. Sí, en nada me haría un año más mayor. Y él, como no, vendría a mi fiesta. ¡Qué ilusión! Para mi ese sería el mayor regalo que podría darme, conociéndolo…

* * *

Las agujas del reloj fueron girando más deprisa que un satélite orbitando alrededor de la Tierra, y las hojas del calendario fueron cayendo como si de un árbol se tratara.

Llegó ese día tan especial para mi.

* * *

Era un día esplendido, a pesar de que hubiesen 4 nubes blancas flotando en ese lienzo azul celeste que todos conocemos, además de una brisa helada.

Decidí celebrar mi cumpleaños en el aire libre, una especie de picnic rupestre improvisado con alcohol y más drogas, eso no debía faltar bajo ningún concepto. Por supuesto.

Estábamos casi todos los invitados presentes, salvo él. ¡ÉL!

Me estaba empezando a rayar… ya llegaba una hora tarde.

-Se debe haber quedado durmiendo la mona… ayer tuvo una reunión de empresa. -Me dijo mi amiga Mary al notarme molesta.

Le sonreí. Como siempre, Mary sabía leerme la mente.

Puede. -Me limité a responder con un aire de duda. Mi intuición me decía que se había olvidado de mi y de mi fiesta. Seguramente debería tener algo más interesante entre manos.

* * *

El tiempo seguía pasando, como aquella arena de río que al intentar agarrarla se escurre a través de los dedos de una mano.

Los invitados, poco a poco, se iban despidiendo de mi. Ya estaba anocheciendo y como es comprensible la gente quería irse ya a casa.

Mi amiga Mary me ayudó a recoger y limpiar el lugar, hasta que, finalmente, ella también se fue.

El único que todavía no se iba de la fiesta era el sentimiento… ese sentimiento que te hace llorar…

Ah, sí.

La tristeza.

Me cogí una botella de Jack Daniels que había sobrado del cumpleaños y un par de cigarrillos. Era consciente de que no me ayudarían a olvidar o hacerme sentir mejor, simplemente esas cosas intoxicarían mi cuerpo… pero es lo que solía hacer la gente en esas situaciones.

Ser cobarde.


	4. Primera Persona

Me asombra la cantidad de gente que tiene la cabeza llena de estiércol de lo más podrido posible.

Me asombra la cantidad de cobardes que tiran su vida por la borda en ese mundo helado.

Me asombra la cantidad de hipócritas que existen y viven en una contradicción continúa. De hecho, yo soy una de ellos.

Ahora ahogo mis penas con alcohol y las evaporo con humo de cigarro.

Me siento mal por alguien que ahora mismo se siente bien. ¡Que ironía!

¿Qué me deparará la vida una vez termine esta botella?

Igual me quemaré la piel con los cigarrillos prendidos para aliviar mi ansiedad.

O igual, terminaré por dejar la botella a medias para luego tirar la cajetilla de cigarros en una papelera.

¿Qué voy a hacer?

Cierro los ojos.


	5. Metamorfosis

El tiempo se detuvo. Se congeló. Al igual que mi alma.

Sentía el plasma recorrer todo mi cuerpo, esa sustancia ferrosa mezclada con MDMA. Notaba mi corazón acelerado.

Me daba miedo a mi misma. De lo que estaba haciendo.

Trataba de huir. Estaba encerrada, en mi propia cárcel.

Trataba de matarme, envenenándome.

¿Lo estaría logrando?

De ser así, mi muerte era lenta y dolorosa. Vacía. Como un árbol infestado de carcoma.

¿Porque me lamentaba si la causa de mi desgracia era yo misma?

Era estúpida.

Merecía desparecer, como ya había partido del corazón de él…

Era una basura para la sociedad, o la sociedad era una basura para mi. ¿¡Quién sabe!?

¿Dónde estaba la maldita burújula? Esa que sabe dónde debes encaminarte y te apoya. Siempre.

Ah… es verdad, se desmontó en mil pedazos hacía ya mucho tiempo. Estaban enterrados bajo tierra.

Ni tan solo recordaba como rayos había acabado en ese antro de mierda, lleno de suciedad, butacas de piel roja rasgada, botellas de cristal rotas por el suelo y por doquier... rodeada de suicidas y borrachos.

Y pensar…

Que hacía tan solo un mísero año, iba a cursar la carrera de Bióloga.

Que lástima me daba a mi misma.

No merecía la compasión de nadie, ni la mía propia.

Lo que hacía no era lo correcto, y lo sabía. De sobras.

Pero una fuerza mayor me llamaba a hacerlo… Me transformaba.

"Eso" me hacía sentir otra persona, sentía que tenía otra vida, que era feliz, en ese «lugar» no existía el fracaso… vamos, todo aquello que la sociedad impone para que podamos vivir "humanamente bien".

Al cruzar el arcoíris, eso siempre anunciaba el fin de mi estadía en el "lugar", y al bajar de mi unicornio, al posar mis pies en el suelo y al voltearme a ver mi alrededor... siempre había un paisaje horrendo, oscuro, podrido. Este era: la realidad. Mi realidad.

No trataba de justificarme, ¿o sí?

Al menos lo tenía todo bajo control.

O eso creía...


End file.
